1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle tow bars and, more particularly, to foldable and collapsible tow bars which are easily attached and removed from the towed and towing vehicles.
2. Description of the Currently Available Technology
Conventional tow bars are typically either single bars or are of an A-frame type that are rigidly mounted to the towed and towing vehicles. Alternatively, collapsible tow bars are known which are arranged to be folded for storage purposes when not in use. Also, known tow bars include telescopically adjustable members which are secured by locking members adapted for remote actuation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,134; 5,071,153; and 5,147,095 teach the mounting of collapsible, telescoping tow bar members.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,011,176; 3,984,121; 4,861,061; 2,484,751; 3,492,022; 2,639,160; and 3,158,387 disclose pressure release and/or extension and retraction locking capabilities for telescoping tow bar members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,121 discloses a spring-biased pivotal mechanism for a locking pin which is adaptable for insertion into complementary openings to adjust and secure telescoping tow bar members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,160 discloses an eccentric roller/cylinder member, an eccentric lobe portion of which engages complementary notches when rotated to lock telescoping bar members in place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,387 discloses cam locking means to secure tow bar telescoping members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,343 discloses a tow bar mounting attached to a vehicle frame under the bumper and telescoped such that it can be retracted to conceal the mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,162 discloses a clamp attachment to a bumper for a universal tow bar mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,366 discloses a remote pin release mechanism to permit actuation for locking and unlocking adjustable telescoping tow bar members.
While the tow bars described in the above-referenced patents provide some advantages, they do not permit the overall versatility of the present invention. For example, in the prior art structures, there can be considerable difficulty in releasing the locking mechanism for the tow bar members especially when the towed and towing vehicles are stopped at a position where there is a tension force on the tow bar members. In such a situation, it may be necessary to dismount the towing vehicle to manually force disengagement of the locking mechanism by utilizing a hammer or the like.